


Afternoon entertainment

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT4, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things one could find at the back of a large wardrobe could provide entertainment for <i>hours,</i> if you played your cards right. </p><p>Extensive references to a very odd marriage and mulitpersoned/boxed relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon entertainment

It was so strange, the things one could find in Sexy’s wardrobe; it was like a scrapbook of the history of Universe in there.

Entire histories of planets that even River had never heard of were catalogued with coat hangers; they just weren’t in any sort of recognisable order. You could find a ball gown from the late Gratuitous Era of Expatia inside a hatbox containing a Ceremonial Headdresses worn by the Grolites on Hume. There was absolutely no correlation between the various racks and coat stands of clothing, so if one had a few spare hours and nothing else to do, it was ideal for a spur of the moment spring clean; regardless of the actual season.

River was quite fond of poking around in the wardrobe; she liked finding all manner of interesting artefacts in between the clothing. It was also one of Helen’s favourite places to while away the hours as the Doctor tinkered with Sexy’s innards. Of course, that happened a lot, so Helen and River had almost finished sorting out the fashion of the Groubbler Galaxy through the Trelinian Consolations. They were planning on moving to the Kume Sector next time they came up here; which they expected was very soon, give how often the Doctor got the urge to get inside the Old Girl.

If you really thought about it, as Helen and River often did, that man spent 95% of his time pleasuring his lovers, and the other five stimulating his various kinks; running, hugging, staying alive. Man was a nymphomaniac; well, Time Lord was a nymphomaniac, as it were. When he wasn’t with River and Helen and Sexy, River or Helen or Sexy, or any combination of those; he was locked away in a dungeon on an unknown planet somewhere, or something equally as unpleasant. They often joked about it, but in all seriousness everyone had agreed to a deal of sorts; no one should be left alone or neglected for any lengthy period of time, unless expressly requested. 

When it wasn’t all four of them together, or the three of them on a planet; whenever the Old Girl wanted her Me Time, it ended up with the Doctor pleasuring one of his wives and Helen keeping the other occupied. All four parties involved were more than happy with the arrangement; Sexy loved listening to Helen learn the violin or hearing tales of her life back in Earth, and River just loved listening to Helen. 

*

It was a Tuesday, which meant that the Doctor had gotten bored and decided to rearrange the Internal Spiral Converters, so Helen and River decided to use the afternoon wising and get back to their sorting. 

They’d made a lot of headway last time. They’d even found a series of doors that the Doctor had lost in his fifth regeneration; all already sorted and containing relics of past adventures and the like. Mementos of the Doctor and all of his past regenerations were sealed away in one of them; another was dedicated to storing the entirety of stray items left by his previous, and possibly future, companions. The other doors were either locked; and the Old Girl always had extremely good reasons for keeping parts of the Tardis sealed, reasons that were best left well enough alone, or empty; presumably for things that haven’t happened yet. 

So after the two women had finished straightening up the last of the cretaceous period of Trelinian III, they moved on to the next section of room while Sexy hummed with delight. Helen was sorting through a rack of things similar to war time cocktail dresses when she heard a grunt of disgust somewhere to her left. She turned to see River holding up a gigantic, hot pink, taffeta and lace monstrosity that may have once been an evening dress.

“What! Is this?” Helen had never seen River so put out; it was quite amusing. “It’s ghastly!”

Helen laughed as River sniffed; she’s seen worse, probably worn worse. Helen’s first governess after her mother had died had a terrible dress sense and a will of iron. As a result, Helen had often tromped through life in dresses that rival the offending garment in design, though not in colour. Thank the Heavens they hadn’t discovered hot pink when Helen was a child; she didn’t think she could had dealt with the trauma.

“Oh, put it on!” Helen begged with glee; some things were just too funny to pass up. “Come on, I’ll find something equally as terrible; I think I saw something as horrendous somewhere next to horses skull over…ah! Got it,” she straightened with a grey and marble holed thing in her hand; and indeed there were more holes than material, though the material was similar to hessian. River eyed the cloth hanging from Helen’s hand and grinned.

“Alright, you’re on,” River laughed as she threw the dress over the nearest rack and started stripping. “But I want a proper show from you!” she said with a gleam in her eye. Helen beamed as she took in the sight of half-naked River, before disrobing herself; she could tell the next few hours were going to be interesting. Dresses ups were always fun; even more so when played in an adult fashion.

Needless to say, when the Doctor found several hours later at the end of a trail of discarded clothing, both Helena and River thought they’d made good use of their afternoon.


End file.
